


Sehun amava Kyungsoo

by gwedosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwedosun/pseuds/gwedosun
Summary: mas amava red velvet também. e queria taaaanto que soo fizesse um pra ele.sesso, fluffy, dia 7 do 30dwc: uma fanfic sobre algo essencial para você.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sehun amava Kyungsoo

Sehun deixou os lábios se abrirem num sorriso inegavelmente apaixonado. Kyungsoo andava pela cozinha, buscando alguns ingredientes para fazer um _red velvet_ , sem notar que o namorado estava ali, o observando com um olhar de quem claramente ama. Logo ele perceberia, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, Sehun se lembrava de como tinham chegado na situação do bolo finalmente ser feito.

Kyungsoo detestava cozinhar doces por algum motivo que Sehun não entendeu nunca. No entanto, mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava, viva com vontade de comer bolos e biscoitos e coisas cheias de açúcar e, bem, tinha um chef de cozinha em casa, não podia simplesmente viver pedindo coisa da confeitaria da irmã mais velha. Tinha que ao menos tentar convencer Do de que era uma real necessidade, não um item adicional na dieta dos dois.

A manha tinha começado umas duas semanas antes, quando estrategicamente Sehun chamou Kyungsoo para conversar um pouquinho numa cafeteria que vendia apenas bebidas quentes e bolos. Bolos de todos os tipos, sabores, recheios, topos e tudo mais. Tinha um _red velvet_ que fazia parte de todo o plano. Era o bolo mais caro da loja e, como Sehun tinha pagado a última rodada de conversa dos dois, era a vez de Do pagar o lanchinho.

O mais velho logo protestou quando viu o cardápio. Não que não tivesse dinheiro, mas era meio sovina para as coisas e não queria gastar tanto, mesmo que fosse com o namoradinho bonito. Sehun sorria horrores, os olhos passando pelo cardápio com uma perversão digna de atuação. Fingiu estar escolhendo, mas na verdade queria uma fatia do caríssimo bolo vermelho. Quando um Kyungsoo meio puto levantou o olhar, perguntou o que infernos Sehun queria. Ficou mais puto quando ouviu a resposta, mas não podia deixar o garoto fazer aquela cara de quem realmente precisa daquilo. Não era mais imune há tanto tempo...

Voltaram para casa com uma boa quantia de dinheiro a menos, Kyungsoo resmungando e Sehun dando indiretas bastantes diretas sobre como iria ser interessante que o namorado que ele amava tanto fizesse um _red velvet_ algum dia. Ficaria delicioso, ele tinha certeza. Do só o garantia de que não, não iria fazer aquele bolo nunca em sua vida, nem se Sehun continuasse naquela adulação toda.

A semana seguiu com todos os dias Oh Sehun deixando um post-it escrito _red velvet! :(_ na xícara de café preferida de Do, que suspirava e jogava fora na cara do namorado, seguido de uma enfática negação. Era engraçado ver que Kyungsoo ficava sem paciência com uns papeizinhos bestas e uma insistência sutil. Sehun nem mencionava, só ria enquanto entregava o café quente.

Não parecia que um dia Kyungsoo iria ceder, então Sehun meio que desistiu, só deixando os post-it diários e entregando a bebida de todas as manhãs sem o sorrisinho de sempre. Tinha calado a boquinha pra falar de docinhos e bolos bonitos e ficava naquela expressão murcha que parecia genuína. O coração duro do mais velho então balançava um pouquinho – Oh sabia que ele não aguentava vê-lo tristinho – e amolecia todo dia que via seu amor sem a felicidade contagiante e a boca se movendo o tempo todo para falar de confeitarias novas e velhas e desconhecidas na cidade.

Passou-se uma semana inteirinha até estarem num domingo entediante, no qual não tinha nada interessante para fazer. Kyungsoo e Sehun assistiam um filme enquanto deitavam na cama, juntinhos, os dedos do mais novo fazendo um carinho no cabelo curto de seu namorado.

Sehun suspirava de vez em quando, tentando atrair a atenção de Do, que logo perguntaria o que é que o deixava chateadinho daquela forma. Era mais um teatrinho, mas Oh estava mesmo meio pra baixo com toda aquela vontade de comer um docinho com café e deitar ali no peito de Kyungsoo de novo.

— Que foi, Sehun? — Kyungsoo enfim o questionou.

Pausou o filme e Sehun sentou-se na cama, fitando o rosto do namorado com um biquinho. O outro também levantou-se, deu um beijinho nos lábios alheios e sussurrou um “tudo bem, fica aí” e saiu do quarto, dizendo antes de fechar a porta, com o indicador apontado:

— Fica aí quietinho até eu te chamar, tá? E para de manha, gracinha.

Sehun até aguentou esperar uns dez, quinze minutos, mas era curioso como ninguém tinha visto antes e não conseguia ficar sem conferir se Kyungsoo estava mesmo fazendo o tão pedido bolo vermelho e branco. Levantou-se da cama e, na ponta dos pés, viu que o namorado havia pegado o potinho de corante vermelho, farinha de trigo e agora procurava o _cream_ _cheese_.

Depois de constatar a verdade Oh ficou ali, com cara de bobão. Kyungsoo então percebeu a presença inesperada e chamou-o para perto de si. Colocou-o contra a bancada, longe da massa do bolo, e o encarou.

— Eu não disse pra você ficar quietinho, amor?

— Não me aguento de curiosidade, Soo. Eu jurava que você nuuunca ia fazer isso pra mim. — e aquela carinha triste e mais um bico. Kyungsoo se inclinou um pouco e deu um tapinha leve na bochecha de Oh.

— Eu não faria mesmo se você não fosse tão lindo e eu te amasse tanto. Não consigo te ver caladinho e desanimado por aí, você sabe.

Sehun o beijou um monte e disse que voltaria para o quarto fingindo que não sabia de nadinha ainda. O sorrisinho bobo ainda nos lábios, porque ficava tão feliz que suas duas coisas preferidas no mundo estivessem ali. Kyungsoo e, óbvio, _red velvet_.


End file.
